


Raspberry and Mint

by EmmyGracey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGracey/pseuds/EmmyGracey
Summary: Wanda's freshly shaven legs remind her of someone else's, actually.





	Raspberry and Mint

Wanda Maximoff placed the plastic cover back onto her disposable razor and dropped it in the trash can beside the sink.

She grabbed a bottle of raspberry mint lotion from the counter and lathered up her freshly shaven legs. She rubbed the excess into her hands, capped the bottle, and placed it back on the counter before she brought her hands up to her nose and inhaled the lovely scent.

She threw on a soft baggy tee shirt and a comfortable pair of athletic shorts before she decided to forgo the hairdryer and wrapped her hair up in a towel. If there is an emergency, her wet hair will be the furthest thing from everyone’s minds.

She walked from her bathroom into the living room where her teammates were gathered around the television. All of their attentions enraptured by two characters arguing on the screen.

Vision, she noted, was on a loveseat more toward the side. His head was down in a book instead of facing the screen.

A smile spread across her face as she walked toward him. She came up behind the loveseat and hurled herself over the back of it. She landed in the open spot beside him.

“Hi, Vizh!”

Vision turned his head toward her and smiled. “Hello Wanda,” he greeted before he turned back to his book.

“Look!” Wanda exclaimed. She threw her shaven legs up onto Vision’s lap. “I’m as smooth as you now!”

Vision put his book down and looked at Wanda. His head tilted in confusion. “Pardon?”

Wanda giggled at his perplexed expression. “I just shaved my legs,” she clarified. “Now they’re as smooth as yours.”

Vision’s befuddled expression didn’t change. “And the similarities of our leg smoothness is a good thing to you?” He asked.

Wanda laughed and shrugged. “Not really a ‘good’ thing, but a slightly amusing thing. At least to me, I guess,” she admitted and rubbed a hand over her leg.

To Wanda’s surprise, Vision copied her movement. He ran a gentle hand lazily over her skin.

He removed his hand and nodded his head. “Your legs are very smooth, Wanda. Rather like mine, as you have said. Which is very impressive considering I cannot grow hair.”

Wanda rolled her eyes affectionately. “I’ll take that a compliment.” She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, Vision.”

He smiled at her and picked his book back up. He held it with one hand and used his other to trace gentle patterns over Wanda’s legs as he read.

She removed the towel from her hair and placed her arms behind her head. Her eyes closed, fully relaxed in his touch.

“Wanda?”

“Yes, Vizh?”

“Raspberry and mint is a delightful combination.”         

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random little idea I had forever ago after shaving my legs one day.


End file.
